Hard to Get
by ElectricLimeRose
Summary: The Evil Council is no more, and Bakura has no place to stay, so he opts staying with Marik. Only trouble ensues from there as Bakura starts falling for him and finds him hard to resist. How will Marik react to all of this? Short story, Abridged personalities and references. Explicit content!
1. Chapter 1

**-I apologize for the massive delays in uploading new stories. Even though it's summer, I've been filled with pure depression, and I lost my will for writing stories. But good news, one day I suddenly had the itch to write a new story, so here we go! It's a short Thiefshipping story that contains EXPLICIT content in later chapters. Come on, this isn't rated M just for shits and giggles.**

Hard to Get

Chapter 1

That was the last straw. The Pharaoh had foiled their plans yet again. Anything and everything they tried, failed. Marik had lost all hope, and resigned from the Evil Council presidency, and soon cancelled it altogether. He announced this during their last meeting, which took place in a dark and damp alley in Battle City. Upon the organization's cancellation, Pegasus, Weevil, Rex, Umbra and Lumis had left, to go about their lives. Marik was facing a brick wall that belonged to a bar, his arms crossed in a distraught manner, and his Millennium Rod securely attached under his belt strap.

"You can leave now, Bakura..." He said coldly, staring at the wall as if it were some deep abyss of emptiness. Bakura was standing behind Marik, but he did not move a muscle. He stared at the darkened figure of Marik's backside, his body only lighted barely by a flickering streetlight.

"But... Where would I go?" Bakura shrugged, looking up at the night sky and stars.

"I don't know... Somewhere away from me," Marik replied, rolling his eyes. Bakura walked over and kicked a soda can on the ground, the aluminum hitting the brick wall cracking the silence like shattering glass.

"I have no place to stay," Bakura said plainly. He did not want to admit it, but he did not want to leave Marik. The two had formed a friendship over time, and as much as he would hate to say it, he actually cared about him.

"Then stay in an abandoned apartment or something..." Marik suggested, still staring at the wall. Bakura could tell Marik was extremely pissed off, and he could not blame him. He walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Look, I know you're mad about that bloody Pharaoh always ruining our plans... But I don't want to lose our friendship over this..." He said to him. Marik turned and looked into Bakura's eyes.

"You're right. I don't want to leave you behind, Bakura," he replied. "You're the only friend I have nowadays..." He added and looked down sadly.

"And you're the only friend I have as well..." Bakura then looked off to the side. "In fact, you're the only friend I've _ever_ had," he muttered softly. Marik scoffed.

"You're over 3,000 years old, I'm sure you've made plenty of friends," he looked away from Bakura as well.

"No. Everyone's always hated me. Marik, what you did for me back at the Battle City Tournament on that blimp was... was special..." He cringed at using that word. "It showed to me that you really were my friend, and you wanted to stick by me even at the very end when your bloody Yami tried to kill us both. You had the choice to disappear and leave me behind when that fire blast from the Winged Dragon of Ra was about to vanquish me, and you chose to stay there with me and suffer the same consequences... Marik..." Bakura took a deep breath. "Marik, that meant a lot to me," he looked back at him. Marik glanced back at Bakura.

"Well I couldn't just leave you like that..." Marik felt his cheeks flush slightly and he looked at the ground. He then sighed heavily. "I guess you could stay in my apartment, you friggin' sap," he narrowed his eyes at Bakura, who smirked at him.

"Thanks," he answered and then shoved Marik into a nearby trashcan, making him stumble and fall right into it. The quiet night atmosphere did not take kindly to this loud racket. Marik snarled at Bakura and quickly got up.

"You friggin idiot! We could be caught! Do you _want_ to go to jail?" Marik growled and slapped Bakura on the face. Bakura smirked from the slap.

"You hit like a girl, you pussy," he sneered, then his smirk on his face was met with Marik's fist, punching him in the jaw with surprising force and vigor, which knocked Bakura right onto his ass.

"Shut the fuck up!" Marik hissed at him, his fist still clenched. Bakura groaned, some blood trickling out of his mouth. He flicked his tongue out and licked it off, then chuckled as he got up off of the ground.

"I knew you had it in you. You just need the right buttons pushed," he grinned.

"I'll push your buttons! I'll push your buttons so hard you'll-..." His threat was interrupted by Bakura's insane burst of laughter.

"What?" Marik growled.

"Oh, nothing," Bakura snickered, laughing at the pun Marik didn't even know he used. He then smirked at him. "I'd like you to push all of _my_ buttons, Marik," he winked at him. Marik stared at him in a confused stupor.

"What the hell does that even mean?" Marik threw his arms up in the air and walked off. As Marik walked off in an enraged hissy fit, Bakura couldn't help but to smirk to himself.

"He looks sexy when he's pissed off like that…" He said softly to himself, narrowing his deep chocolate eyes at the dramatic Egyptian.

"You can forget about staying at my apartment, you dingus!" Marik shouted as he continued to walk off with his fists clenched and his arms straight downward. Bakura pouted and followed him.

"No, please let me stay!" He cringed when he used the dreaded 'p' word. "Please?" He added in one more time. Marik stopped in his tracks and turned around to face him. There was fire lit up in his lavender eyes.

"You're lucky I can't stay mad at you, asshole…" He grumbled. Bakura smirked.

"So I still can?"

"I suppose… But you better not get in the way of my routine!" He threatened.

"Your… routine?" Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I'm talking about my morning routine of course. I take a shower, then I dry my hair and style it, and I do all my other hygienic procedures," Marik explained. Bakura tried not to burst into laughter.

"Marik, you're so gay and you don't even know it!" He smirked at him. Marik seemed to be greatly offended by this. His eyes widened in shock and he whipped around, grabbing Bakura's shoulders and snarling at him.

"DON'T say that… I am NOT gay!" He growled, and with that, he gave Bakura a slight shove as he let go of him, and stormed off down the sidewalk towards his apartment. Behind Marik's back, Bakura rolled his eyes and chuckled softly.

"Sure you aren't," he said. "And before tonight ends, I'm going to make him prove it…" He grinned in a villainous, mischievous way to himself, a dead giveaway that he had something nasty planned up the sleeves of his pitch black trench coat. He followed Marik to his apartment, and when they got inside, Marik immediately collapsed onto the couch. It was like he almost forgot Bakura was his guest. Bakura looked around the apartment, kicking off his shoes and taking off his jacket. It was very neatly kept, there was the living room as the main part of the apartment, with a kitchen attached to it, and then a hallway that Bakura guessed led to the bedroom and a bathroom.

"Nice place you have, Marik," Bakura said and sat down in a chair that was next to the couch, where Marik was sprawled out on, one of his legs up on the back of the couch, and the other leg dangling down to the ground. He shrugged.

"I guess so. It gets boring here though… The light of my day is going to the Evil Cou-…" He froze his sentence when he realized the council no longer existed, and then suddenly realized that was the only time he got to see Bakura. Could it be that it wasn't the Evil Council meetings and presidency that was the light of his day, but instead it was Bakura? He shook that thought out of his head.

"It's okay, Marik, you didn't need those guys. Now we're all going to go our own separate paths and achieve our own goals," Bakura stated. Marik sat up on the couch, and looked at Bakura with a hint of extreme worry in his eyes. He didn't want Bakura to leave him and go his own separate path. He wanted him to stay. He bit his bottom lip.

"B-Bakura… I… I don't want you to go," he looked down at the carpet. Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? I thought you hated me," he smirked.

"No… You're my friend, Bakura… Please don't leave me," Marik said sadly. Bakura grinned more with triumph. This was what he wanted Marik to say all along. It was a part of his master plan. He pretended to sigh.

"Alright, I'll stay with you," he said. Marik's eyes lit up with pure joy and happiness and he leaped off of the couch, and tackled Bakura in the chair, almost making it fall backwards and sending them both plummeting to the ground. He hugged him tight and close.

"Oh thank you, Kura!" He beamed happily. Bakura's eyes widened and he couldn't help but to stifle out a soft groan as he felt Marik's warm body press up against his.


	2. Chapter 2

He could feel his hard abs and amazing upper body muscles on his own body, and gasped when he felt Marik sit dangerously close on his lap. He could feel Marik's genitals as he sat on his leg, his tight pants only making it worse. He closed his eyes and let out another moan, wanting to touch the Egyptian boy's whole body.

_"__Oh good gods, he's so incredibly sexy…"_ He thought to himself, and it didn't take long for a hot tension to start to grow in his jeans. His eyes shot open as he realized he was getting hard, and he growled to hide his fear.

"Marik.. Please get off…" He threatened. Marik obeyed and quickly got off of him. Bakura didn't want him to get off. Not in the least. But he didn't want Marik to feel his boner on him in such an off-putting and non-romantic manner. Marik was oblivious to the matter. He did not even notice that he had just been teasing the hell out of Bakura.

"Want something to drink?" Marik asked. "I have tea! I know it's your favorite," he beamed and hopped into the kitchen. Bakura turned in the chair and smiled.

"Of course," he said. "You know me, I can't pass up on a good cup of tea!"

"Alright, one cup of hot tea for the British kitty, coming up!" Marik said. Bakura blushed from the nickname and grumbled under his breath.

"Not a kitty…" He muttered. Marik made the tea on the stove, and since he wasn't the brightest tool in the shed, he stood right by it, where the heat was starting to make him sweat a little.

"It's hot in here… Are you hot?" He wiped his forehead.

"I don't know, do you think I am?... I know you are," Bakura said quietly to himself.

"What was that?" Marik called.

"I said- uh, no, it's not hot in here," Bakura saved himself. Marik sighed in frustration.

"Well I am. It feels like the friggin' desert in here!" He complained and ripped off his shirt. Bakura could see him do this and peeked over at him. He stared at the bronze-colored shirtless boy and purred under his breath. Luckily for him, Marik was looking in another direction, so Bakura could stare all he wanted. He saw his skin glisten with sweat, giving his skin a brilliant and seductive texture. Bakura felt the same tension form in his pants again and he reached down to slowly stroke himself through his jeans, keeping his eyes locked on his prize the entire time. He groaned softly as his eyes traveled from Marik's strong pec muscles down to his midriff and abs. He huffed, wishing he could see what Marik's fully naked body looked like. Suddenly, he had to stop stroking himself as Marik turned around with a cup of hot tea ready for him. Bakura quickly sat up and crossed his legs in an awkward position, hiding his erection. He tried to calm his breathing and the blush on his face, but didn't get far. Marik walked over to him and handed him his cup.

"Here you go!" He almost shouted with joy and then plopped back on the couch. Bakura noticed Marik had something in his hand.

"What ya got there?" He asked, still having his legs crossed. He took a sip of tea and purred.

"An ice pop," Marik answered, opening the wrapper to reveal a red popsicle in a cylindrical shape. Bakura almost lost it.

_"__Great… just bloody brilliant… He's got himself a bloody cherry popsicle!"_ He thought to himself. He wasn't sure if he could take it, but he had to watch. How couldn't he? Marik licked the popsicle from the bottom to the top, and Bakura could feel his cock twitch hard. After doing this several times, Marik popped the tip of it into his mouth and sucked on it. Bakura could feel a massive pressure build up in his groin, and he took more sips from his tea, to try to distract himself. But he just couldn't look away. The boy's tan lips on the suggestively shaped flavored ice made him moan with want. Marik sucked on the pop deeper, and Bakura could almost feel it happening to him instead of that damned popsicle if he concentrated hard enough. Surely Marik was doing this on purpose. He was teasing him. He just knew it.

"I love cherry, it's my favorite flavor! What's your favorite flavor of popsicle?" Marik asked. Well that killed the mood. Bakura was confused. Nope, Marik really was doing that on accident. The boy didn't have a clue what he was doing to poor Bakura. Not a clue.

"I like Marik-flavored popsicles…" He muttered.

"What?"

"I said… Raspberry…"

"Ooohh, good choice! That's my second favorite!" He beamed and went back to sucking the popsicle in the same unknowingly seductive way. Bakura couldn't take it anymore. He leaped up from the chair and rushed towards the hall.

"Marik, where's your bathroom?" He demanded.

"Heh. Tea go right through you, huh? It's on the door to your left," he chuckled. Bakura rushed inside and slammed the door shut.

"Stupid Marik… Stupid sexy Marik…" He growled as he ripped off his jeans, groaning as he freed his cock. "Teasing me like that with that fucking popsicle... I'm going to kill him…" He grabbed onto his dick and started stroking himself. He sat on the edge of the bath tub and thought of Marik and nothing but Marik. The way his crotch was on his leg earlier, so close to his own crotch. The way he sucked on that popsicle. He groaned and closed his eyes, and jerked his dick harder.

"Oh… Marik!" He called his name softly as he imagined Marik giving him a blowjob; his hot, wet mouth wrapped around his cock and his slick tongue pressing up against it. Pre-cum spilled out of the tip of his dick, coating it thoroughly with a clear, slick lubricant. His breaths grew rapid and he used his pre-cum to jerk himself off faster. He continued to call Marik's name, but softly enough so he couldn't hear him from the kitchen. He imagined having sex with him and doing so many different sexual things to him; he wanted to do it all. 69, missionary, doggy-style, cowgirl style, with Marik riding his cock hard and fast. He wanted it all. And he wanted to do it to Marik right now.

"Ah…! Oh gods Marik-… ohhh I swear that by tonight-ahhh!—I'm making you all-mmff!—mine!" He moaned loudly and bit his bottom lip as he came hard, his cum splashing out of him and onto his hand and onto the bathroom floor. He caught his breath and sighed with content, purring under his breath.

"How dare he make this happen to me…" He chuckled to himself as he cleaned up the mess on the floor with a towel. He sighed and threw it into a dirty basket. He grabbed his jeans and belt off the floor and pulled them on. After getting dressed and washing his hands in the sink, he returned back to the living room. He found Marik washing his hands in the sink, his hands stained with red.

"What did you do?" Bakura asked, confused.

"My popsicle melted too fast…" He answered, and dried his hands with a towel. He laughed. "Geez you took a long time in there. Does tea make you shit too?" He chuckled. Bakura rolled his eyes.

"No… I-…" He couldn't believe it. Already, he was horny again. It was almost as if he didn't just masturbate just now. He looked away from Marik. "Damn kid making me defy biology and physics…" He muttered softly.

"Bakura, what's wrong with you? You've been acting so weird ever since we came into my apartment," Marik asked him. Bakura took a deep breath and then shoved Marik up against the counter. He looked into his eyes.

"Marik… I want to be more than just friends… You make me feel things no other person has ever made me feel before," he said to him and leaned in so their lips were close. Marik had a look of panic on his face, his eyes wide and staring at Bakura with pure shock. "I want you…" Bakura added and then kissed him right on the lips. Soon a loud smack filled the air. Bakura broke the kiss and stood back, the side of his cheek stinging with pain. Marik was enraged, and snarled at Bakura.

"I fucking told you already, I'm not fucking gay, so lay the fuck off, you pervert!" He shouted and ran out of the room and down the hall. Bakura felt crushed, even though he knew Marik was just scared and didn't want to admit it. Still, it hurt him.

"Well… That could have gone more smoothly…" He said to himself and followed Marik down the hall. The door to the bedroom was slammed shut and Bakura walked up to it. Luckily for him, Marik had forgotten to lock the door, so he opened it and walked in. He found Marik face down on his bed, and it appeared that he was sobbing into his pillow.

"Marik…" Bakura said softly.

"Go…away…" Marik muttered into his pillow. His stifled sobs in-between his words proved that he was crying. Bakura didn't obey, and sat on the edge of the bed. Marik jolted up and sat up, and backed up to the opposite side of the bed, his eyes full of fear and confusion.

"I said GO AWAY!" He shouted, and slammed Bakura with his pillow. This didn't faze Bakura physically, but emotionally, it hurt him like a brick wall was smashing into him.

"Marik, I wasn't trying to be a pervert, I-…" He started.

"WELL YOU WERE. Dammit Bakura WE'RE FRIENDS… FRIENDS DON'T KISS OR TRY TO RAPE THEIR FRIENDS…!" He whimpered after he was done shouting at him. He clutched his pillow tightly.

"I wasn't trying to rape you! I thought you felt the same way about me, but apparently not," Bakura said sadly. Marik froze and looked into his eyes.

"I… I don't know… Guys aren't supposed to like other guys, it's not right," he said softly.

"If it's love that they both share, it doesn't matter what gender they are!" Bakura replied. "I know what it is… You're gay, and you don't want to admit it," he added.

"I don't even know… I-I don't know what being gay means…" Marik said. Bakura grinned. Marik really had absolute no clue about this.

"I can teach you… I can teach you what it means and show you…" Bakura purred and crawled up to him, and rubbed his leg. "Do you want me to teach you to be gay?" He asked and leaned to kiss him. Marik turned his head just in time, and Bakura ended up kissing his ear.

"No…" He muttered. Bakura sighed and leaned back.

"Alright, we'll just be friends then," Bakura shrugged. He smirked in his mind. This wasn't over yet. He had many more tricks up his sleeve.

**- Please drop a review and let me know what you think! I love feedback! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Marik got up from the bed and started to head towards the door. Bakura got a good look at the scars on his back, since his shirt was still off. He felt bad for the poor kid, and he reached up to touch his right cheek. He didn't want to make Marik feel scared of him; all he wanted was to be able to love him. He had been crushing on this boy for far too long, and he wanted to make him his. This rejection hit Bakura like a stone brick to the chest, but he wasn't about to give up.

"I'm going to go make supper," Marik announced before opening the door and walking out. Bakura got up and followed him.

"What are you making?"

"Koshary," Marik answered, drooling at just the thought of the dish. Bakura stuck his tongue out.

"Ew, gross, that doesn't have any meat in it," Bakura shuddered. Marik was offended.

"It's not gross! And does everything you eat have to have meat in it?" Marik rolled his eyes.

"Yes…" Bakura said simply. He picked up the phone. "Let's order a meat lover's pizza," he started to dial the number for Domino's. Marik smacked the phone out of his hand, sending it flying in the air and crashing to the floor.

"We're not ordering pizza! Unless we get a veggie lover's pizza…" Marik demanded.

"You're a bloody vegetarian, and that is just sickening…" Bakura growled and then smirked. "What's the matter? Does killing animals make you uncomfortable?"

"Yes.." Marik squeaked and sat on the couch.

"Tsk, tsk… You don't know what you're missing out on, Marik… A big, juicy slab of meat cut right from the cow's back or side with a sharp butcher's knife, blood dripping from it…" Bakura started to drool, and he smirked wider at Marik, whose eyes were widening with every word he said. "And you know, young calves are pretty delicious too.."

"Stop it! Shut up!" Marik covered his ears, getting uncomfortable. Bakura chuckled and grabbed Marik's wrists, and then pinned him down on the couch, climbing on top of him. Marik struggled, but Bakura had a strong pin on him.

"Mmm and then what about pigs? You can't tell me you don't like _bacon_, Marik… Then there are ribs, pork chops and tenderloin… And let's not forget about chicken. The animal doesn't go through much misery, Marik, all that is done is chopping its head clean off. You know, they still run around even after their head is chopped off, it's quite amusing," Bakura went on. Marik was forced to hear all of this and was squirming around underneath of him.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Marik shouted. "And get the hell off of me!" Bakura chuckled some more and decided to try and scar him even more.

"You know, back when I was a young boy in ancient Egypt, we didn't have much to eat… So do you know what we did? Well, after some experimenting, we found out that humans taste pretty good as well…" He smirked and narrowed his eyes down at him. Marik's eyes widened to the size of tennis balls, and he struggled harder.

"You cannibal!" He yelled.

"Mmm we'd have to take a sharpened blade, like this one right here," Bakura pulled out his pocket knife, and switched it open. Marik started to freak, thinking Bakura was going to slaughter and eat him. "And make a long cut from here…" He lightly put the tip of the knife on Marik's chest. "all the way down here…" He slid the knife down his belly and down to just underneath his navel. Marik started to sob.

"Bakura, please don't kill and eat me…" He cried. Bakura decided the torture was enough, and put away his knife.

"Marik…" He said.

"Please! I'm too young to die!" He sobbed harder, not realizing he put his knife away.

"Marik, I-.."

"I don't wanna be bacon!"

"Marik! I'm not going to eat you," Bakura couldn't help but to chuckle, and he wiped the tears away from his cheeks. Marik looked up at him. "I was kidding, Marik. We didn't eat people back in ancient Egypt…" He stroked his cheek and looked into his eyes. Marik stared into his eyes.

"You teasing fucker," Marik laughed. "You had me worried there!" Suddenly he just realized how he was still underneath of Bakura, and wasn't complaining about it.

"Don't worry, even if I did eat people, I'd never eat you. You're too special to me," he slid his hand down to Marik's chest and rubbed it. Marik didn't move, and instead moaned a bit. Bakura noticed this and smirked.

"Does that feel good?" He asked, rubbing him deeper.

"Yes… Nobody's touched me like this before…" He moaned, his eyes half-lid. Suddenly he gasped, realizing something. "Bakura… This doesn't make me gay, does it? It's just a massage, right?" He asked. Bakura grinned and rubbed down to his belly, and massaged his abs. Marik moaned louder in pleasure, and still didn't move. Bakura leaned down and kissed his neck, and Marik smacked his head for that.

"No… I'm not gay," Marik said. Bakura sighed, and just continued rubbing his midriff.

"My midriff is sexy, isn't it Bakura?" He grinned and giggled.

"Yes… You're very sexy, Marik… Sooo sexy," he replied and dared to go further. By this point, Bakura didn't even care if Marik beat him to a pulp with a hammer, he just wanted to touch his cock so badly. He made a daring move and slowly rubbed down to underneath his navel, then slowly slipped his hand into Marik's pants. Marik yelped in shock and jumped, kicking Bakura off of him. Bakura cursed under his breath.

"Damn… So close…" He muttered. He didn't even get to the base of Marik's cock, he was knocked off too quickly.

"Why are you trying to touch me there, Bakura?" Marik sat up and brought his knees to his chest and huddled himself into a ball. "My sister said that those are my private parts… And besides, I only use it to go take a piss," he stated. Bakura slapped his face with the palm of his hand. Was Marik really this clueless about sex? Had anybody even taught him? He figured since he ran away from home when he was 10, and he killed his own father, nobody really did teach him about what happens to a teenage boy. Bakura sighed.

"You don't just use it to take a piss, Marik, it's a very important part of your body," he explained. Marik raised an eyebrow.

"How? Well, sometimes when I touch it, it gets bigger and harder, and it sticks up…" He blushed hard at this. Bakura had to laugh at this, but he was also very aroused by imagining Marik stroking himself.

"Wow, you really are a clueless bastard, aren't you?" Bakura snickered and scooted closer to him. Marik was flushing red, embarrassed about how he had just shared his 'big secret'.

"Bakura, I've never told anyone that before… I… I think it's because I…." He started. Bakura had his ears alert. He hoped to hear those three beautiful words finally escape his lips. "I like you," Marik finished. Bakura sighed. Well, it was a start. Marik leaned in and kissed Bakura's cheek. Immediately the white-haired British boy blushed deep red and blinked.

"Marik…" He said softly. "Nobody's ever gave me a kiss before," he said, still blushing hard. Marik frowned.

"Really? Even just a kiss on the cheek? My sister gave them to me all the time…" Marik explained.

"My… my family never gave me kisses on the cheek…" Bakura muttered softly. Marik went on.

"She also told me that kisses on the mouth were only meant for people you really, really like…" He blushed. "And… um… well… Bakura, you're my best friend. I guess that means I really like you…" He then did the most unexpected thing and leaned in to kiss Bakura on the lips. Bakura was overjoyed, his heart fluttering with emotions. The joy was short-lived, however, because Marik pulled away quickly.

"Um… I'm still not gay, by that way. That was just because you're my friend and all…" Marik gulped, his cheeks rosy pink.

"Oh come on, Marik, you didn't feel anything?!" Bakura was disappointed, hoping Marik would have felt a spark of love during the kiss.

"Well.. I.. I guess I liked it. It um… it feels good," he said softly.

"Do you want to do it again?" Bakura asked, hopeful.

"…Yes…" Marik finally answered and then leaned in, kissing him on the lips again. Bakura closed his eyes and kissed him back, and wrapped his arms around him. He smirked in his mind. His plan was working perfectly. Marik was starting to fall for him. They made progress. This kiss was much longer than the first, and Marik even tried to deepen it a little. After they broke apart, they looked in each other's eyes. Bakura was ecstatic to see a look of love in Marik's lavender eyes. Bakura decided to try again. He rubbed his belly again and then slowly slipped his hand into his pants again. Marik squirmed a bit, and tried to struggle some, but it was a weak struggle. Bakura's heart leapt when he touched the soft skin of his penis. Marik put his hand on Bakura's wrist, about to pull his hand out of his pants.

"N-no… This is w-weird…" Marik said. Bakura kissed him.

"No it's not… I want to make you feel good… Do you want to feel good, Marik?"

"Yes… But-.."

"Shhh just relax… I promise you'll feel amazing…" Bakura said softly and unbuckled Marik's belt and took it off. Then he unbuttoned Marik's pants and slowly unzipped them.

"Bakura… I don't know about th-…"

"Shush… I told you, just relax," Bakura told him. He slowly slid down Marik's pants and when he laid eyes on his cock, Bakura groaned, staring at it. Bakura started to grow hard as he looked at Marik's big, thick and beautifully tan cock. He stroked it with his fingers. Marik gasped, and almost immediately, he started to grow hard. He looked down at Bakura touching him and whimpered.

"Kura, you're making my wee-wee hard…" He cried. Bakura smirked.

"I know. I'm going to show you what it's really for, Marik…" He then leaned down and licked his cock. Marik squeaked in surprise and squirmed.

"Bakura, why the hell are you putting your mouth where I piss?" Marik whined. Bakura didn't say anything, for his mouth was too busy. He pushed Marik's dick into his mouth and started to suck him. Marik jolted and then suddenly froze. He groaned loudly, and closed his eyes.

"Oh… Oh my gods…" He huffed. He wasn't sure why, but this felt incredible to him. Bakura sucked on him harder and faster, then popped him out of his mouth. He slid down his jeans, revealing his own hardened cock.

"Okay.. Now it's your turn," Bakura crawled up to him and then pushed Marik's head down. Marik's eyes widened when he saw Bakura's dick.

"Bakura… Your wee-wee is smaller than mine…"

"Marik, just shut up and lick it, okay?"

"Ew, no, that's gross!"

"I just licked yours!"

"Well… yeah, but you're gross like that…" Marik muttered. Bakura sighed and growled, his patience getting thin quickly with this clueless Egyptian.

"It made you feel good, didn't it?"

"Yeah… it felt good…" Marik admitted.

"Don't you want to make me feel good too, Marik?" Bakura asked. Marik sighed.

"I…I guess so," he said softly. He brought out his tongue and gave Bakura's dick a quick lick. He brought his head back and made a strange face of disgust. "This is too weird!" He complained. Bakura growled and shoved his head back down.

"Come on… You can do it." He encouraged him. Marik whimpered and then tried again. He took a long lick from the base of his cock to the very tip of his head. Bakura moaned and threw his head back, breathing heavy. "Ohhh fuck… That's it…" Marik licked him a few more times, and even delved his tongue into the crease under the head of his penis, which made Bakura squirm and moan in pleasure.

"O-okay now, push it into your mouth and do what I did to you…" Bakura ordered. Marik froze and looked up at Bakura.

"Will this make me gay?..." He asked. Bakura sighed and laughed a bit.

"Yes… This makes you gay, Marik," he replied, fearful that Marik would stop. Instead, Marik pushed him into his mouth and started sucking on his cock, bobbing his head in a near perfect rhythm. He pressed his tongue along as he sucked on him, increasing his pleasure even more. Bakura gasped and groaned, and grabbed onto the back of Marik's head.

"Oh… ohh fuck yes…" He started thrusting into Marik's mouth and he nearly screamed in pleasure when Marik was able to deep throat him with no problem whatsoever. He huffed excitedly, and started pumping into his mouth deep. No matter how deep and hard Bakura had him suck him, Marik never gagged once.

"Nnff oh gods you learn fast, Marik… Ahhh you're a natural at this! I knew you were gay…" He smirked, and suddenly his muscles tensed as he felt his orgasm coming. He figured he should warn Marik, since he didn't have a clue what was about to happen.

"Aghh ohhh M-Marik, I'm g-going t-to… ahh! OHHH FUCK!" He didn't get to finish his warning, because suddenly Marik pressed his tongue on his sweet spot of his cock, and Bakura released his hot cum into Marik's mouth. Bakura just knew Marik was going to gag from the taste and spit it out, but instead, Marik swallowed it all down with no hesitation. Surprised, but in deep pleasure, he hugged onto Marik tight.

"Did I do good for my first time?" Marik asked.

"You were bloody brilliant, Marik… just brilliant…" Bakura purred. Marik beamed happily at this and coughed a bit.

"Geez that taste is so weird… It tastes like salty bitter glue…" Suddenly he gasped. "Bakura! Did you just piss in my mouth?!" Bakura cracked up into laughter, and the more he laughed, the more Marik grew pissed off at him.


End file.
